Juguemos a Rodear
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Observaba como giraban alrededor de él sin parar de cantar. Sus ojos no paraban de mirarlo sabiendo muy bien el destino que le deparaba.   Cuando la canción se acabó lo supo. Había perdido. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla marcándole el final.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**Kahome, Kahome**

**Introducción**

**-o****-o-**

_Observaba como giraban alrededor de él sin parar de cantar. Sus ojos no paraban de mirarlo sabiendo muy bien el destino que le deparaba. _

_Cuando la canción se acabó, lo supo. Había perdido. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla marcándole el final._

"_**Juguemos a quién va a morir"**_

_Un gritó se escuchó por todo el lugar momentos después._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¿Brother?** — Inquirió un joven de cabellos rubios y con unos ojos violetas que brillaban con preocupación — ** ¿Hermano?** — Seguía sin haber contestación— ** ¡Alfred!** — terminó gritando ya hartado.

—**¿Eh? ¿Decías algo Matty?** — cuestionó el nombrado saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Pestañeando se volteó a su hermano menor quien lo veía un tanto molesto. Este solo suspiró, sabiendo como era el otro.

—**Te llamaba para avisarte que falta poco para que lleguemos, y que es mejor que comencemos a ordenar las cosas para que no nos olvidemos nada**— comentó con su tono suave mientras agarraba con fuerza su osito de peluche. Regalo de su madre en su cumpleaños número cinco.

—**¡Jajaja, no te preocupes! ¡El Héroe ya tiene todo listo como siempre! **— se jactó Alfred riendo despreocupadamente. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la vieja mansión que se lograba ver, aun a pesar de que faltaba un poco para llegar, mientras sus cabellos igualmente rubios que su hermano pero más cortos se mecían con el viento que los árboles traían hasta ellos.

Una sensación extraña los inundó a ambos. Y el deseo de dar marcha atrás y volver a sus países natales se hizo más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, lo ignoraron, sabiendo que por más que quisieran, no podían volver.

—**¿Qué crees que habrá allá?** — preguntó Matthew curioso. En realidad, los dos eran por herencia muy curiosos.

—**Ni idea… ¡Pero eso no es problema para mí! ¡Los héroes encajan en cualquier lugar!** — respondió con pose orgullosa. El menor movió su cabeza resignado, pues su hermano nunca cambiaría.

—**¿No te parece extraño que un Orfanato para niños esté tan lejos de la ciudad? ¿Y en lo profundo del bosque?** — interrogó, tratando de que el mayor se pusiera serio por una vez en su vida.

—**Puede ser, pero nuestro tutor nos dijo que era el mejor instituto para personas como nosotras… aunque aun no entiendo a que se refería con eso…**— contestó pensando en el significado de esas palabras que no tenían sentido para él. Después de todo, no eran más que dos huérfanos que perdieron todas sus cosas en un incendio, incluido sus padres ¿Qué podrían tener ellos de diferente que los otros niños de su ciudad? Habían conocido miles de personas con pasados aún más trágicos que los suyos, ¿Entonces? No lo comprendía.

—**No sé, pero… tengo miedo**— confesó abrazando al osito contra su pecho como para resguardarse de algo.

—**No te preocupes Matty, sea lo que sea que nos encontremos allí, te protegeré. Somos hermanos, y para eso estamos. Además, un héroe nunca deja a alguien cuando está en peligro, te prometo que pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie te lastime ¿Vale?** — reconfortó Alfred acercándose a su hermano para reafirmarle sus palabras. Y pretendía cumplirlas. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su pequeño hermanito. Era la única familia que le quedaba y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para que estuviera bien.

No pudo evitar voltear su cabeza una vez más hacia la gran mansión que ya estaba frente a ellos. Aunque no se lo había dicho al canadiense para no preocuparlo, él también presentía que había algo raro con ese lugar. Pero no importaba. "_Sea lo que sea no podrá contra mí"_ pensó seguro esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

Mientras, detrás de una de las ventanas del Instituto, unos ojos verdes observaban el auto que entraba por los grandes portones, fijándose en el chico que tenía su mirada puesta en el lugar. Él también sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa diferente a la del rubio, murmurando palabras solo entendibles para los habitantes de ese extraño orfanato.

— "**Juguemos a rodear, juguemos a roedar…"**

Su corazón se oprimió sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que pasaría. Ese era el destino de todos los que llegaban allí.

E igualmente, no pudo evitar desear, que ese muchacho de sonrisa tan hermosa llegara con ellos.

—**¡Ey Arthur! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! ¡Te estamos esperando!** — gritó uno de los chicos de la habitación.

Se levantó aún teniendo esos ojos azules presentes en su cabeza y se dirigió para unirse a la ronda de siempre. Esta vez le tocaba a un niño de cabellos castaños y sonrisa ingenua estar en el medio.

Se preguntaba cuando acabaría eso.

Y nuevamente comenzó a cantar mientras todos giraban una y otra vez… en un juego que no tenía principio…

Ni final.

_**Continuará…**_

_Notas de Autora:_

Hola, Luni reportándose ^^

Bien, sigo preguntándome porqué estoy con otro fic cuando aún no terminé ninguno de los anteriores, pero ustedes saben, cuando la inspiración llega, llega. xD

Si alguno no se habrá dado cuenta, les diré que este fic está basado, obviamente para los que conozcan Vocaloid, en la canción "Kahome, Kahome" en subtitulado. Así que quienes ya lo vieron al video o escucharon la canción, se darán una idea de que tratará esto.

Y también, como siempre será un AlfredxArthur. ¡No puedo evitarlo es más fuerte que yo! Con otras parejas incluidas por supuesto.

Para los que leen mi otro fic de Hetalia (What Everyone Knows) subiré la continuación para el 27 o 28… es que estos días ando con las fiestas y esas cosas.

Solo me queda por decir una cosa más: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Y ojalá las hayan pasado genial! Aquí nos morimos de calor pero igual estuvo muy bueno, jeje

¡Bye, Bye!


	2. Pasillo Olvidado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Aunque, eso es obvio para cualquiera. Después de todo, la serie no es yaoi, y si no lo es, no es mía. **

**Kagome Kagome**

**Capítulo 1: El Pasillo olvidado**

**-o-o-**

Entraron por las grandes puertas del establecimiento más calmados que antes. No se veía nada raro adentro, lucía como cualquier edificio antiguo. Aún así, el mayor seguí alerta por cualquier cosa.

A ellos se acercó una joven de cabellos marrones ondulados y ojos verdes. Los miró con cariño mientras se ajustaba la sartén a la correa de su delantal.

—**!Hola muchachos! !Vaya que lindos son!**— exclamó con una súbita alegría. Alfred dio un paso hacia adelante para estrechar su mano a la de la chica, respondiéndole tan efusivamente como ella.

—**!Hello, Girl! Me llamó Alfred y este es mi hermanito: Matty**

—**Matthew**— corrigió el menor algo cohibido, sin dejar de abrazar a su peluche.

—**Un gusto, mi nombre es Elizabeta, soy la encargada de este instituto, cuando necesiten algo no duden en pedírmelo ¿si?**— expresó dándose media vuelta— **ok, ahora síganme, les presentaré al resto de sus compañeros.**

Los rubios la siguieron ya totalmente tranquilos, la joven les caía bien. Caminaron por varios corredores y subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso. Un pasillo completamente vacío se dejó ver, y al final de el, una sola habitación se encontraba.

—**Ésta es la sala de juegos, pasarán aquí la mayoría del tiempo hasta que sea hora de dormir, en dónde serán llevados a su habitación. En cada una de ellas duermen dos personas. Como estamos limitados de cuartos tuvimos que separarlos, pero no se preocupen porque sus habitaciones están cerca**— explicó Eli.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al oír lo último, no querían estar lejos, menos en un lugar que no conocían bien todavía. Ella buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar un manojo de llaves y agarrar una de color azul. La introdujo y con un sonido chirriante la puerta se abrió.

Inmediatamente miles de ojos se posaron ellos. Lucían contentos, demasiado para el gusto del rubio menor, quien volvía a levantar sospechas.

Un chico con cabellos castaños y un extraño rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza, en el lado izquierdo. Corrió hacia ellos agitando sus brazos para luego empujarlos suavemente para que entraran. Sin notarlo, la puerta por la que entraron se había cerrado y Eli se había marchado.

—**Ve~ Ve~ !Bienvenidos! !Los esperábamos hace mucho tiempo! !Tardaron bastante!**—gritófeliz.

Muchos chicos se acercaron y los rodearon soltando comentarios desconcertantes para los hermanos: "!Qué alegría verlos!" "Me siento feliz de que hallan llegado" "Sugoi" y otras cosas.

Se vieron de reojo tratando de entender la situación, pero Alfred emocionado por el recibimiento decidió hablar.

—**!Hola a todos! !El Héroe ya llegó! !No tienen que preocuparse más!**— chilló sonriendo con alegría mientras se integraba al grupo. Matthew a quienes los demás dejaron de lado por irse con su hermano observó el lugar: una simple sala rectangular pintada de azul claro, sin ninguna ventana y ningún juguete o juego para entretenerse. Eso solo hizo acrecentar su mala espina, y lo peor es que Alfred estaba tan concentrado con todos que no podía ir a decirle sus sospechas.

De pronto notó a otro niño ahí, este a diferencia del resto, no se había acercado. Estaba sentado en una esquina leyendo un libro de tapa negra. Era rubio y llevaba puesta ropa bastante formal. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó contemplándolo un rato, hasta que el chico levantó su mirada dejando notar sus ojos verdes.

Matthew se encaminó hasta él curioso. Cuando estuvo a centímetros se arrodilló a su lado. El oji-verde lo miró primero confundido, luego cambió a sorprendido, hasta que terminó con una cara indiferente.

—**Hola**— pronunció débilmente el canadiense. El oso entre sus brazos se vio aún más apretujado.

El otro no contestó nada. Solo volteó su vista hacia el alboroto del resto de chicos que rodeaban a su gemelo y agachó la cabeza de nuevo al libro. No pudo evitar sentirse vilmente ignorado.

—**Eh... mi nombre es Matthew, ¿Cómo te llamas?**— cuestionó tratando de iniciar una conversación. Por su mente pasaron las millones de discusiones que tenía con Alfred, en dónde este solía reclamarle que sea más sociable y que intente hacer amigos. Ahora le gustaría que viera como lo intentaba.

El aludido volvió a alzar la vista con el ceño fruncido. Y separando sus labios le respondió.

—**No se para que quieres saberlo... no servirá. Nunca debieron entrar aquí, tuvieron que notar las señales.**

El menor no entendió lo que había dicho, pero la advertencia era clara. El miedo se volvió a apoderar de él, entendiendo que quizá ese presentimiento antes experimentado no era por nada.

—**¿A qué... te refieres?**— preguntó temblándole la voz.

El otro solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró mirando con lástima hacia Alfred. Se levantó de su sitio y cerraba el libro cuidadosamente.

—**Ya lo entenderás, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada... te daré un consejo: aleja a tu hermano del resto, mientras menos interacción tengan con ellos, más seguros estarán**— manifestó con un tono triste.

Volteó extrañado para observar la misma escena que observaba el inglés, su acento lo delataba. Alfred hablaba sin parar con cada chico, pero no se percataba que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, pues estos lo tenían encerrado en el centro de una ronda. Un ligero estremecimiento lo invadió.

—**!Alfred!**— exclamó al llegar hasta él acompañado del rubio. Este se giró para prestarle atención a su hermanito.

—**¿Si, Matty? ¿Que necesitas?**— interrogó ignorando a los otros por un momento.

—**Tengo sueño... ¿Porqué no vamos a descansar? Me sentiría más tranquilo así...**

—**Bueno...**— dijo dubitativo el estadounidense mirando a sus nuevos amigos, quienes solo le asintieron en acuerdo— **esta bien, total, tienes razón, los héroes deben descansar para estar con todas sus fuerzas siempre.**

—**Entonces los llevaré a su respectiva habitación**— comentó el británico haciéndose notar. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules mandándole estremecimientos a su cuerpo. Alfred se quedó absorto contemplándolo, hasta que su hermano lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

Volvieron a recorrer los mismos pasillos, llegando a uno en especial, adornado por múltiples luces fosforescentes. Pararon en una puerta dorada con la inscripción: Williams – Bonnefoy. El guía hizo una mueca al leer los apellidos con sumo disgusto.

—**Te tuvo que tocar con ese bastardo... esto no se ve bien**— murmuró bajo pero no lo suficiente porque los otros dos pudieron oírlo. Matt se abrazó al mayor no queriendo separarse de él. —**Bien, aquí tienes tus llaves, tu compañero te pondrá al tanto de todo lo que tengas que saber. Solo te digo que cualquier cosa que te proponga no aceptes, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.**

Alfred se apegó al menor protectóramente, pero tuvo que apartarse porque tenía que conocer su habitación. Le tranquilizó diciendo que cualquier cosa le llamara por su celular, y que el iría a verlo a la mañana temprano. Así, se fue junto con el inglés.

Solo doblaron el pasillo para llegar al cuarto. La puerta era de color celeste y tenía grabado: Jones – Kirkland. Su acompañante sonrió con ironía ante eso.

—**Pasa, aquí dormiremos ambos... no salgas de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo menos hasta que amanezca ¿Me entendiste, idiota?**

—**!Ey, yo no soy ningún idiota! !Soy el gran Alfred F. Jones y un héroe!**— gritó ofendido.

—**Y yo soy Arthur y mejor si no se te olvida, no intentes hacer nada, me juré ayudarles lo más que pueda hasta que sea inevitable pero para eso debemos llevarnos bien**— contestó calmada mente —**y si en realidad te consideras un héroe te aconsejo no separarte de tu hermano y dejar atrás tu actitud "Escandalosa" ¿Captas o te lo gráfico?**

—**Lo entendí señor "amargado", ¿Me dejará irme a dormir ya?**— reclamó enojado con él. Detestaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, le recordaba a sus padres.

Arthur sonrió ante esa actitud. Realmente deseaba que no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que todos los niños de ese lugar. No quería que algo le sucediera, pero nada podía hacer. Si él no pudo salvarse del juego, dudaba que pudieran ellos hacerlo. Aunque... procuraría alargar el momento lo más posible.

—**Me vuelvo a la sala... no me desobedezcas, nos vemos a la noche**— terminó dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose. Alfred entró al cuarto mitad enfadado y mitad divertido: ambas por la misma persona. Curioso, pero ese chico le agradaba... no olvidaría sus palabras.

El británico abrió la puerta de esa odiada habitación topándose con sus compañeros preparándose para jugar al mismo juego. La diferencia esta vez, es que lo hacían un tanto disgustados. Se acercó a ellos para participar y fue allí que un rubio con barba decidió encararlo.

—**Tienes que dejar de ayudar a todos mon cherie... solo aplazas las cosas y te debilitas tú. Además, será divertido jugar con esos dos preciosos chicos eternamente...**

—**Cállate Wine Bastard, no me digas lo que debo hacer, yo aún no me rindo**— le respondió bruscamente poniéndose en su lugar de la ronda.

—**Arthur estás cavando tu propia tumba**

—**Jajaja, ¿Qué acaso no lo hemos hecho todos ya? Mejor empecemos rápido**

Así, la ronda comenzó a girar entonando la misma canción, la misma letra, y diferente persona: hoy era un pelinegro japonés, quien tenía un vendaje en el brazo.

—"_**Juguemos a rodear, juguemos a rodear... ¿Quién es el que está detrás de ti?"**_

Seguía preguntándose porque buscaba ayudar a ese par de hermanos. Sin embargo, estuvo de acuerdo en algo con el francés: hiciera lo que hiciera, tarde o temprano tendrían que jugar. Y eso es lo que él no quería que ocurriera. No quería que esos ojos azules que le miraron con desafío perdieran ese brillo y se convirtieran en una sombra de lo que fueron en un tiempo. Pues la verdad que se escondía entre esas paredes era mucho peor de lo que parecí a simple vista...

Girar, girar... esa era su vida. Y haría lo que fuera para que no sea la de esos dos. Lo que fuera.

**Continuará...**

_Notas de Autora:_

_No tengo la menor idea si salió bien el capítulo. Sigo sin computadora y para más en la que estoy no tiene word y tuvo que hacer el cap con otro programa. Por lo que pido disculpas por la mala narración y ortografía. _

_También, quiero desearles un feliz 2011. Críticas, comentarios, ideas, tomates, tubos rusos, flores... cualquier cosa será bien recibida (Menos virus que luego no puedo escribir xD)_

_¿Entendieron el capítulo? Deje demasiadas pistas de lo que vendrá... y no será bonito. Esto es solo la primera parte, lo terrorífico aún no viene, jeje. Gracias por sus reviews y les digo que de hecho: no, ninguno de ellos lo pasará bien *-* _

_Nos vemos, y cuídense. !Adiós y hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Para los que leen mi otro fic, tendrán que esperar un poco más. Tengo escrito el capítulo pero en hoja de libreta y no tengo como pasarlo a compu. Además, les tengo una sorpresa._

_!Bye, Bye!_


	3. Descubrimientos Inesperados en una Noche

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**Kagome, Kagome**

**Capítulo**** 2: Descubrimientos Inesperados en una Noche**

**-o-o-o-**

"_Kagome, Kagome… el ave está en la jaula, ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? Encadenado, capturado, lo único que hago es mirar hacia abajo en soledad… yo busco la luna"_

_Si algún día logro salir de aquí… quizá pueda… volver a sentirme humano. Y tal vez de esa forma… saber amarlo con plenitud; pues sus ojos azules son la última esperanza que me queda._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Una larga semana ha pasado. Rara y extraña totalmente. Muchas cosas pasaron en esos siete días, entre esas son las continuas peleas que tengo con mi compañero de habitación: Arthur.

¡Ese tipo es insoportable! ¡En serio! Se pasa gruñendo todo el maldito día y cada vez que quiero jugar con los demás chicos aparece alejándome de ellos, ¿Qué le pasa? El que él sea un antisocial no le da derecho a convertirme en uno.

Dejando eso de lado, he notado que aquí ocurren cosas extrañas. Por las noches juro que escucho el grito de alguien pidiendo clemencia, e incluso a veces el sonido de un cuchillo o un hacha cortando algo. ¡No estoy loco! ¡De verdad! Pueden preguntárselo a mi hermano… él también ha escuchado lo mismo.

Hablando de él, otra vez está con Iggy, ¿Quién es? ¡Pues el odioso británico por supuesto! Como el proviene de Inglaterra decidí llamarlo así, ingenioso ¿verdad? Claro, todo lo que viene de mi cabeza es genial… por algo soy un héroe.

Pero **enserio**, se la pasa toda la hora hablando con él, ¿Qué no puede hablar con alguien más? Hay muchas personas con las cuales conversar y él va y se hace amigo del inglés, y encima el muy bastardo no parece que le moleste, ¿Por qué le sonríe a mi hermano cuando a mi ni una mueca de alegría me muestra? ¡Y no quiere decir que quiera que me sonría! Solo que yo soy más maravilloso e interesante que Matty, y por eso debería tener más de su atención que él.

¡Bah! ¡No me interesa! ¡Yo puedo hablar con cualquier otro! ¡Es más! Eso es lo que haré.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alfred se acercó a Kiku, un japonés con el que tenía muchas cosas en común. Ambos adoraban los juegos de video y los robots gigantes. El pelinegro solía ser bastante callado pero con el mayor se habría más. Al americano le agradaba bastante, aunque había veces en las que notaba que este se le quedaba viendo demasiado, de una forma bastante oscura, pero no le daba importancia pensando que solo era su imaginación.

—**¡Hello Kiku! ****¿How are you?*** — preguntó animado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—**Muy bien como siempre, Alfred-san…**— respondió sujetando mejor su brazo que tenía puesto un vendaje.

—**¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Kiku? Eso no se ve nada lindo…**— comentó curioso. El vendaje cubría toda la zona muscular. Y si alguien se acercaba podría notar puntos de hilos alrededor del hombro, como si se hubiera cortado el brazo y vuelto a unirlo, cociéndolo.

—**No es nada importante. Solo me lastimé cuando estaba ayudando en la cocina, no debe preocuparse, en unos cuentos días estará como nuevo**— contestó tranquilamente el menor. El otro solo se cruzó de hombros sin darle más importancia. Si el japonés decía que no era nada, entonces debía ser así.

—**De acuerdo, ¿Quieres jugar a algo? ¡Aquí es tan aburrido! ¡No hay nada con qué entretenerse!** — se quejó dando una patada en el suelo de manera infantil. Kiku sonrió ampliamente ante esa frase dispuesto a divertir a su amigo.

—**Me encantaría jugar con usted Alfred-san… y tengo el mejor juego, aquí todos lo jugamos y seguro le termina gustando también, solo tenemos que llamar a los demás, ¿Le parece?** — inquirió bajando su cabeza para que no notara como sus ojos se volvían más sombríos que antes.

—**Agree*…**— expresó queriendo darse vuelta para llamar a los demás pero justo una mano tomó la suya deteniendo su camino. Al levantar su vista se topó con las esmeraldas del inglés, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

—**No creo que se pueda Kiku, es tarde y Alfred debe ir a la cama, quizá otro día ¿vale?** — manifestó tirando del americano para llevarlo con él.

—**Pero aún es temprano Arthur-san… además, Alfred-san ya está grande como para que lo sigan tratando como a un niño ¿cierto?** — replicó el oriental con un tono casual, y mirando al ojiazul para que decidiera.

—**¡Ey, él tiene razón Iggy! ¡No soy ningún niño para tener que ir a la cama temprano! ¡Quiero quedarme a jugar con los demás!** — reclamó Alfred soltándose bruscamente.

—**¡Ya te dije que no me llames Iggy! ¡Y harás caso a lo que yo te diga, Bloddy Hell! ¡A la cama, ahora!** — gritó enojado el mayor, volviendo a agarrarle de las manos para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

—**¡Tu no me ordenas nada! ¡Ni que fueras mi padre! ¡Me quedaré y punto!** — le gritó de vuelta separándose nuevamente de él. Matthew entonces se acercó dispuesto a ayudar al británico.

—**Brother… please, do it for me***— suplicó juntando sus manos en forma de ruego. Alfred suspiró rindiéndose, cuando su hermanito hacía cara de cachorrito no podía decirle que no aunque quisiera.

—**Ok... me iré, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, no porque éste me lo ordena, nadie puede obligar a un héroe a nada, jajaja**— se rió yendo hacia la salida del salón. Matthew lo siguió, prefería irse a dormir temprano que quedarse en esa aula con todos los demás. Desde que Arthur le dijo esas palabras en forma de consejo, él procuraba hacerle caso al pie de la letra.

Una vez ambos hermanos se perdieron de vista, la mirada de Kiku se dirigió al británico de forma gélida, amenazante.

—**Deje de protegerlos Kirkland-san... no logrará nada aplazando el momento, y solo se perjudica usted mismo, no crea que no me enteré de lo que le sucedió a su tobillo la primera vez que los sacó antes del juego…**— dijo con la voz calmada, pero un tono de advertencia marcaba lo seria de sus palabras— **si sigue así, la próxima vez será algo peor, lo sabe muy bien…**

—**Nadie pidió tú opinión, Honda. Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y me pueden cortar el cuello, la pierna o lo que se les cante si quieren, pero no tocarán a esos dos si yo estoy presente, te lo aviso con anticipación… mejor cuídate tú, que el vendaje de tu brazo me dice que no saliste bien librado de la última ronda, cuidado, quien dice y no eres tú al que le sucede algo peor después…**— contraatacó sin amedrentarse. Se dio media vuelta para volver al rincón dónde había dejado un libro a medio terminar. Ahora que los dos rubios estaban afuera podía estar tranquilo. Por esa noche no les pasaría nada.

O eso creía él, pues el estadounidense tenía otros planes.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Llegó a su habitación frustrado por tener que acostarse cuando a penas eran las nueve. Entró azotando fuertemente la puerta mostrando así su enfado. Cada vez le irritaba más el ojiverde, ¡Lo había hecho de nuevo! ¿Qué tenía de malo que quisiera jugar con ellos? ¿Por qué siempre lo alejaba? Le tenía manía, eso pasaba, seguro lo odiaba por lo genial que era y lo apartaba para que los otros no le prestaran atención. Además que nunca lo dejaba quedarse después de la media noche…

Ya vería, nadie le mandaba al héroe, y si lo alejaban de la diversión, él mismo iría por ella. Esa noche no se quedaría ahí, para nada.

Planeando todo en su mente se metió a la cama, simulando que dormía. Una vez el inglés se durmiera, comenzaría el plan. ¡El detective Alfred Jones atacaría! ¡Si señor!

Se carcajeó como un lunático por un buen rato hasta quedarse en silencio regocijándose internamente por su brillante idea. Solo había que esperar un par de horas más… solo un poco…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Caminaba de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En la cama de al lado, el británico dormía pacíficamente como si fuera un angelito.

—**Que lastima que cuando se despierta es todo menos eso…**— murmuró observándolo una ultima vez antes de salir por completo de allí.

Afuera se dio la libertad de suspirar aliviado. Ya había completado la primera parte del plan, ahora venía la segunda parte: investigar. Según sus deducciones los gritos y sonidos que se escuchaban todas las noches debían de provenir del ala más baja del edificio. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Simple! En todas las películas de terror que se había visto, a escondidas de Matt porque o sino este jamás le dejaría verlas argumentando que le dañarían el cerebro, aún más de lo que ya estaba, las cosas macabras ocurrían en el sótano o en el ático, y en vista de que ese lugar no tenía ático, ¡Debía ser el sótano! Así que emprendió la marcha hacia allí.

Iba despreocupadamente sabiendo que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que alguien esté despierto. Cuando estaba por bajar el segundo piso, luego de tener que cruzar los otros cinco pisos de arriba, pudo escuchar claramente uno de esos gritos nocturnos. Se acercó a la habitación de dónde había provenido, estaba levemente abierta, lo suficiente para que se dejaran ver dos sombras. Alfred entornó todo lo que podía su mirada tratando de ver lo que sucedía dentro.

Eran cuatro personas si su vista no le fallaba. Tres de ellas tenían una especie de artefactos en las manos con las que intentaban tocar a la cuarta persona allí dentro, que por la estatura y la voz, era un niño. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que hacían? Se acercó aún más poniendo completa atención a las formas de las sombras y notó como uno de los adultos agarraba el cabello del menor y con ese artefacto que si miraba bien parecía una espada, cortaba su cabeza. Un líquido saltó por todas partes, cayendo un poco cerca del rubio, quien al bajar su mirada logró ver que era: sangre.

Impactado se levantó abruptamente causando que un florero que estaba al lado suyo se tambaleara hasta caerse, haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de los hombres en la habitación. Alfred salió corriendo de allí, determinado a que no lo vieran, y siguió así hasta llegar al primer piso y esconderse en la primera sala que estuviera abierta. Por suerte encontró una y se adentró lo más pronto posible, apoyándose contra la puerta de esta y sentándose lentamente aún conmocionado.

¿Lo habían… lo habían matado? ¿Asesinaron a ese chico? No podía creerlo, ¡Simplemente no podía! ¿Cómo… porqué…?

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente y se fijó en su alrededor. Al parecer, se hallaba en una oficina, pues había un gran escritorio en medio, con múltiples papeles encima. Tres armarios, dos sofás y una pequeña mesita circular.

Se acercó para leer las cosas que estaban allí, aún sin caer en cuenta completamente de lo que había visto antes. Comenzó a revisar una a una las hojas, dándose cuenta que no eran simples papeles, si no que eran los formularios de los niños del Orfanato. Iba a dejarlos de lado cuando algo llamó su interés: la fecha de nacimiento de uno de ellos. Según el papel, Feliciano Vargas, uno de los más alegres del lugar, había nacido el 17 de Marzo de 1980… ¡Hace 30 años! ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Si se veía de solo diecisiete años!

Buscó en los demás formularios saliéndole casi lo mismo, algunos incluso ponían fechas de hace más de dos siglos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡Debían estar mal!

Iba a tirar todo desesperadamente cuando uno de los folios volvió a llamar su atención. Arthur Kirkland rezaba la hoja. Tragando saliva se decidió a abrirla…. justo cuando una voz se escuchó atrás de él.

—**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, Idiot?**

Saltó chillando de miedo y sorpresa solo para toparse cara a cara con el rubio inglés. Este lo observaba duramente fijándose en la carpeta que tenía en las manos. Poniendo una cara de susto se acercó hasta él y le arrebató los documentos apresuradamente.

—**¡Dame eso acá! ¡Ahora mismo me explicarás que estabas haciendo aquí cuando te he dicho que no debes salir de la habitación hasta que amaneciera!** — exclamó enfadado pero con un tono más bien preocupado y nervioso.

—**¡Solo quería saber que ocurría aquí! ¡Y creo que pasan muchas más cosas de las que imaginaba! ¿Qué es esto de que todos los chicos que viven aquí supuestamente tienen más de treinta años? ¿Y los gritos? ¡Juro que vi que le cortaban la cabeza a alguien! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡En este instante exijo explicaciones Iggy!** — gritó liberando toda la conmoción vivida hace tan solo minutos.

El inglés palideció ante las palabras, y empujándolo contra la pared lo miró con una frialdad que oprimió el corazón del norteamericano.

—**Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, ¿oíste mocoso? ¡Vámonos en este preciso momento!**

—**¡Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que…!**

La frase no fue acabada porque el más bajo le estiró del cuello de su camisa hasta juntar sus labios con los de él, besándolo bruscamente y casi con rabia. Alfred tenía los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente el ojiverde lo soltó dándose la vuelta y hablándole con una voz dura.

—**No grites idiota, aquí las paredes oyen… volvamos a la habitación, te prometo que una vez ahí te contaré todo, pero primero debemos estar seguros… ¿Entiendes?**

El otro solo puso asentir aún sorprendido por el beso, mientras seguía al inglés quien portaba una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, ante el hecho de haber logrado por primera vez que el americano se quedara callado con su repentina acción. Tocándose los labios pensó que si esos eran los resultados de besar al chico, podría volver a hacerlo. Además que le había gustado el sabor dulce que tenían… si, quizá tendría que volver a hacerlo. Pero ahora lo importante era salir de ese lugar y volver a la seguridad de su alcoba.

Agarrados de la mano retomaron el camino de regreso, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. El inglés con la cara bastante roja, y el estadounidense sin poder hilar nada, solo estando seguro de algo: quería respuestas.

Y vaya que las tendría. Aunque, a lo mejor, no sería de las que les gustaría. No le gustaría para nada.

Porque hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Y lo oculto entre esos pasadizos era una de esas.

**Continuará…**

_**Glosario Inglés:**_

**¿How are you? = ¿Cómo te va?**

**Agree = De acuerdo**

**Brother…please, do it for me = Hermano..****. por favor, hazlo por mí**

N/L

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí con el capítulo prometido! ¡Y no saben lo mucho que me gustó escribirlo! ¡Lo hice todo en una noche! Y cuando digo en una noche es que así es, lo hice en TODA la noche, son las 6:39 de la mañana, ya ha amanecido y yo aún no he dormido nadita de nada, pero quería terminarlo de una vez xD

¿Qué les pareció? Aquí ya vemos bastantes detalles de lo que sucede en ese lugar. Y como verán también tenemos indicios de la linda parejita, jeje

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, y demás cosas, favor de dejar en un reviews. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y es bastante más largo que los otros capítulos xD

Nos vemos y cuídense. Desde ya les digo que lo próximo que continuaré será mi fic: What Everyone Knows, en un par de días. Luego seguirá el nuevo mini fic que subí, con la parte del lemon que tanto esperan y por último, les traeré el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Lo haré así para no enredarme con los tres, y para no dejarles mucho tiempo en espera.

Adiós y espero sus comentarios con ansias. ¡Bye, Bye!


	4. Verdades a Medias

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**Kagome, Kagome**

**Capítulo 3:** **Verdades a Medias**

**-o-o-o-**

_-No… por favor… no me lo saquen… ¡No me lo saquen! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOO!_

_Los gritos son inútiles…_

_Niño has perdido un juego…_

_No escapes, debemos matarte…_

_Puedes llorar…_

_Pero si lo haces…_

_Debemos cortarte el cuello._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alfred se sentó en su cama rápidamente mientras veía como el mayor cerraba la puerta con llave y doble candado. Una vez hecho eso, se acercó hasta él, sentándose en su propia cama.

Conectaron sus ojos de forma instantánea, como queriendo buscar _algo _en el interior de cada uno, en la profundidad de su mirada. Arthur rompió el contacto al bajar la vista y suspirar. Su piel que antes había estado completamente pálida había vuelto a su color natural y la tranquilidad por fin se instaló en su cuerpo.

El americano, por otro lado, estaba nervioso y su respiración se encontraba levemente agitada, aún no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

—**¿Qué tanto encontraste?** — cuestionó el inglés, queriendo ir directo al grano.

—**¿Encontrar? **— repitió Alfred saliendo de sus pensamientos y parpadeando extrañado.

—**¡Presta atención, Bloody Hell! Me refiero a que tanto leíste… y viste**— expresó un tanto irritado. De solo imaginarse que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera dado cuenta que el estúpido no estaba en la habitación… Dios, no quería pensar en eso.

—**¡Muchas cosas! ¿Por qué los formularios de los chicos tienen fechas de nacimiento tan antiguas? ¡El de Kiku decía que había nacido en 1945! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Son más de treinta años! ¡Y Kiku definitivamente **_**no **_**puede tener más de treinta años! ¡Es imposible!** — exclamó alterado de solo recordar y levantándose de la cama impulsivamente.

—**¡No grites, Idiot! ¡Y cálmate si quieres que te explique!** — gritó Arthur mirando a todos lados con cierto miedo. El menor se volvió a sentar tratando de controlar su respiración y contando un par de veces hasta estar más calmado. Una vez lo logró, espero a que el otro empezara a hablar.

El británico lo observó, analizando que tanto debía contarle y que tanto no. Sin contar con el hecho de hacerle ver que no estaba jugando y que por ningún motivo debía hacer algo al respecto. Luego de unos minutos de silencio decidió abrir la boca.

—**Bueno… tal vez no me creas, o quizá me taches de loco, pero lo que dicen esos escritos es verdad**— contestó de forma simple.

—**¿Eh? ¿Cómo que es verdad? ¡Explícate bien, Iggy!** — reclamó haciendo un puchero.

—**¡No me llames, Iggy! ¡Y no tengo otra forma de explicarte! ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Las fechas de nacimiento de cada uno son correctas!** — replicó cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué quería que dijera? ¿Qué lo que pensaba era cierto? ¿Qué ahí todos tenían más de la edad que aparentaban?

—**Pero eso no puede ser posible Iggy… porque si fuera así, eso significaría que todos son adultos e incluso ancianos… y por si no lo notaste… ¡Tienen la apariencia de adolescentes!** — chilló aún sin comprender. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Se negaba a creer en la posibilidad que cruzaba su mente! ¡Simplemente no lo aceptaría!

Arthur se golpeó mentalmente al oírlo. Al parecer, si quería que se lo dijera _todo_, pero… dudaba que lo comprendiera. Igualmente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—**Escúchame, y escúchame bien Alfred ¿Ok?** — pidió mirándolo seriamente. El ojiazul solo asintió poniéndose también en actitud seria. —**Este Orfanato no es como otros… en realidad, este lugar ni siquiera podría llamarse Orfanato, porque aquí **_**no hay niños…**_

—**De acuerdo, ahora si que no entiendo nada Arthur, quiero que me digas toda la verdad y sin dar rodeos**— habló con voz dura y una nota de temor.

El inglés suspiró sabiendo que tarde o temprano sucedería, ya no podría ocultarle las cosas al menor, por más que quisiera. Porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro que iría él mismo, como esa noche, a buscar respuestas y por sobre cualquier motivo eso _no _debía ocurrir.

—**You win, I`II tell you everything I know...***

Se paró de la cama para ir y sentarse al lado del otro y cerrando los ojos con pesadez comenzó a explicar la historia, la verdad que se ocultaba bajo esas paredes…

—**Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente trescientos años, cuando este lugar no era más que un gran bosque en el cual solo animales vivían. Un día, un hombre se atrevió a cruzarlo con el firme objetivo de ocultar algo, o mejor dicho: alguien. Ese alguien era su hijo, un niño de tan solo nueve años. **

_-Oye, padre… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Este sitio me da escalofríos…_

_-No hay nada que temer mi pequeño, si venimos aquí es para poder salvarte ¿si? Se buen niño y mantente silencioso, no queremos que ningún animal aparezca ¿Vale?_

—**El hombre se llamaba Scott y se encaminó hasta llegar a un claro, en dónde una pequeña casa se veía. Ambos entraron en ella, y una mujer de apariencia sumamente bella los saludó. **

-_Bienvenidos sean viajeros, ¿Que desean de esta humilde dama?_

-_En la ciudad he oído sobre las curaciones que haces mujer, y quiero pedirte un favor._

-_Pídame lo que desea, buen hombre, que si está entre mis capacidades se lo concederé._

-_Mi hijo está enfermo señorita, posee una enfermedad mortal, que ningún medico a podido curar, dicen que la única forma es otorgándole un cerebro y corazón nuevo, pero ¿Cómo pueden reemplazarse órganos tan importantes?_

-_No se preocupe señor, hay una forma... ¿Le parecería dejarme a su hijo por unos cuantos días? Necesito evaluarlo para poder estar segura si resistirá al tratamiento._

-_Cuanto tiempo sea necesario mientras pueda sanarlo, vendré a buscarlo en tres días, cuento con usted._

_-No se preocupe, este niño estará como nuevo en tres días… _

—**Y no mentía. Cuando Scott volvió a la vieja casa, su hijo lucía completamente sano, no podía creerlo; estaba sumamente agradecido.**

_-!Oh, señorita! !No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco! ¿Qué puedo darle en compensación por esto?_

_-No hay nada que necesite de usted hombre… aunque si puedo solicitarle algo: traiga al niño dos veces al año, pues quiero revisarlo para comprobar que todo está bien en su sistema._

_-!Por supuesto! !No habrá ningún problema!_

—**Así lo hizo. Volvía con el niño una vez en Julio y otra vez en Septiembre, sin faltar, durante ocho años… cuando el menor cumplió dieciocho años, Scott murió de un extraño ataque cerebral y un paro cardíaco; por lo que el joven al no tener a nadie más, decidió ir con la mujer, que ya era un poco más adulta.**

_-Mi querida oscuridad, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? _

_-Mi padre murió hace unos días… y no tengo a quien recurrir…_

_-Quédate conmigo pequeño, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, y algún día harás lo mismo que yo…_

—**Evidentemente, cumplió con lo prometido. Se llenó de mucha sabiduría… sabiduría que no quería que se borrara con el pasar de los años… por lo que ideó un plan, que se resumía en una sola palabra: clonación.**

-_¿Estas seguro de esto?_

_-Absolutamente, si logro hacer una perfecta personificación de mí, que viva, y que además posea inmortalidad, mis conocimientos no se perderán. _

_-Pero, ¿Cómo lo harás? Y más importante: ¿Cómo lo mantendrás?_

_-Muy sencillo… para algo decidí adentrarme en la magia negra ¿sabes? Y la mejor forma de mantenerlo todo, es resguardando a mi clon en un lugar seguro, muy seguro._

—**Así comenzó todo. Pudo lograrlo, creo una copia exacta de él, con su figura de adolescente y la mantuvo encerrado en una jaula gigante en el bosque por varios años… hasta que construyó este edificio. Claro que en ese entonces, no era de esta forma… **

—**¿Y que tiene que ver esta historia con lo que leí?**

—**Con el pasar del tiempo, y tras la muerte del verdadero, muchos científicos llegaron a estos lares y se instalaron aquí. Descubrieron al niño y quisieron estudiarlo. Poco a poco fueron trayendo más y más niños… pero nunca obtenían que se mantuvieran con vida como él.**

—**¿Y?**

—**Luego de muchos análisis, muestras de sangre y un descubrimiento nuevo, encontraron la formula. Un juego. Un juego tan macabro pero a la vez tan perfecto… que mantenía a todos los niños eternamente felices. Y todo radicaba en una simple jaula: la misma en la que el niño vivió sus años de encierro.**

—**Arthur… ese juego… no me estarás tratando de decir que aquí…**— no podía decirlo. Su cuerpo había quedado paralizado ante la respuesta entre líneas que el mayor le decía.

—**If, it is exactly what you think***— respondió. Ya había comprendido, no tenía nada más que explicar.

—**Es mejor que vayamos a dormir Alfred, mañana será un largo día y tú debes asimilar esto.**

—**!No! es decir... !Aun hay muchas cosas que no entiendo! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a dormir ahora que sé que en cualquier momento puedo morir a causa de un estúpido juego? ¡Y para agregarla, sabiendo que aquí todos están **_**muertos**_**! ¡Es imposible!** — chilló agarrándose la cabeza con frustración. !Diablos! !Tendría que haber permanecido ignorante! ¡Hubiera sido mucho mejor! ¡Estaba en peligro! ¡Su hermano igual! ¿Cómo podría ser un héroe si no salvaba a su única persona querida? Si Matty llegaba a enterarse…

—_**No morirás.**_** Yo me encargaré de que eso no ocurra, y desde ya te digo algo: jamás des señales de que sabes la verdad, porque o sino… no querrás saber las consecuencias. Aléjate del resto, mantente tranquilo…y bajo ninguna circunstancia me desobedezcas de nuevo ¿quedo claro?** — manifestó con tono molesto. Fue hasta su cama y se tapó con las colchas, era hora de volver a dormir.

—**Iggy...** — murmuró el ojiazul mientras hacía lo mismo que el británico. Sus palabras le daban confianza, sentía que estaba seguro con él. Aunque una duda lo embargaba…

—**¿Que, mocoso insoportable?** — inquirió con los ojos cerrados.

—**¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí? Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de muerto?**

—**Ni yo mismo recuerdo hace cuento estoy aquí Alfred… **— contestó suavemente. Parecía una eternidad lo que había estado allí, ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que piso el exterior. Abrió los ojos con un brillo melancólico para enfrentar los pozos azules de su compañero— _**No estoy muerto, Al…**_** desgraciadamente, no puedo morir. **

Así le dio la espalda y se dedicó a conciliar el sueño. A centímetros de él, Alfred se había quedado sorprendido con la respuesta. Quizá solo era su imaginación, pero juraba que el tono del británico tenía un toque irónico, porque _si _estaba muerto. Ahí todos lo estaban ¿no? Era solo que como vivían para siempre, lo decía como si nunca lo hubieran matado ¿verdad?

Un suspiró salió de sus labios. En verdad, fue una noche larga y tenía que ver que haría de ahora en adelante. Una cosa tenía clara: saldría de ese lugar, idearía la forma de escapar de allí… y ¿Por qué no? También idearía la manera en que el inglés, que ya no le parecía tan molesto como antes, se uniera a ellos.

Si… escaparían de ese lugar. Los tres. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Otra vez se hallaba en esa habitación. Aunque ya no era lo mismo… estaba en una esquina, hablando con su hermano. Contándole lo que había descubierto y calmándolo de paso. Los demás lo miraban con una sonrisa en los labios… una sonrisa que le parecía sumamente escalofriante ahora.

—**Bro… ¿Qué… que haremos? ¡Yo te había advertido que este lugar tenía algo malo!**

—**Sobrevivir Matty. Y… vaya, nunca creí decir esto, pero también seguir las instrucciones de Iggy al pie de la letra.**

—**¿Dónde está él? **

—**Ni la menor idea… cuando desperté ya no estaba.**

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que un rubio se acercó a ellos. Este tenía el cabello largo y ojos azules. Portaba una sonrisa un tanto… pícara.

—**¡Cher Bonjour!*** — exclamó al segundo que se abrazaba descaradamente contra el canadiense— **¿Despertaste bien, Mon petit*?**

—**Si, Francis… ¿Podrías por favor…?**

—**¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermanito, pervertido!— **exclamó el estadounidenseempujando de los brazos del mayor al otro y acercándolo a él.

—**Pero Alfred… yo solo quería demostrarle mi amour…**

—**Si, claro. Mejor vete, nadie te llamó**—replicó cortante. Aun recordaba las palabras de Arthur con respecto a ese francés.

—**Oui, solo venía a invitarlos a jugar con los demás…**

—**¡No! Digo… no nos interesa, así que vete.**

—**¿Seguros? ¿Por qué no quieren jugar?** — preguntó mirándolos sospechosamente.

—**No tienen porque responderte, rana**—soltó mordaz una voz a sus espaldas.

—**Tú no deberías meterte en conversaciones ajenas, Arthur…**

—**Yo me meto en donde quiera… y ellos ya te dijeron que no, será mejor que desaparezcas…**

—**Como deseen, solo diré una última cosa: "Jaula de Inauguración"… recuérdalo Mon Ange*… no podrás hacer nada…**

Los americanos respiraron aliviados cuando el francés se fue, pero Arthur solo se había quedado mirando por donde se iba con los puños apretados y una expresión de odio.

—**¿Iggy?**

—**¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?**

—**¿Qué te pasó a ti?** — devolvió la pregunta observando al ojiverde. Tenía puesta una camisa verde claro de mangas largas, debajo de ella podía notar perfectamente los vendajes que tapaban su muñeca. Le agarró de la mano sorprendiéndose de lo fría que estaba y le levantó la manga para ver mejor. Todo el brazo estaba cubierto.

—**Nada importante… solo un accidente…**

—**No te creo, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fueron esos tipos de ayer? **

—**N-no…**— contestó apartando la mirada. Los ojos azules le analizaban con dureza y eso le incomodaba.

—**¡Mientes! ¡Responde! ¿Fueron esos malditos monstruos? **

—**¡A ti no te interesa, Bloody Hell!** — le gritó separándose bruscamente. Unos cuantos botones se desprendieron por el brusco movimiento dejándose notar varias cortadas en el inicio del cuello y los hombros. Esto hizo que Alfred se enojara, sin entenderlo lo arrastró hasta afuera para encararlo.

—**¡Por supuesto que me interesa! ¡Ahora estamos en la misma situación!**

—**¡No, no lo estamos! ¡Tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes! ¡Y a ti lo único que te interesa es descubrir más cosas, no mi salud!**

—**¿Así? ¿Esto te parece que es de alguien a quien no le interesas?** — inquirió poniéndolo contra la pared de la misma forma que el inglés lo hizo ayer con él y le beso en el cuello de manera voraz. Sus manos recorrieron las heridas mientras el británico solo cerraba sus ojos dejándose hacer. —**¿Aún te sigue pareciendo que no me importas?** — preguntó cuando se separó.

—**Tu no entiendes… aquí lo que menos necesito es que alguien se preocupe por mí… sea cual sea la razón por la que hagas esto, olvídalo… concéntrate en salir vivo de aquí, y olvídame… es lo mejor.**

Arthur cayó al suelo mientras unas cuentas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Alfred se preocupó, y sin hacer caso de las palabras lo abrazó con cariño.

—**Jamás podría olvidarte Arthur… ahora somos amigos ¿no?**

—**¿Amigos? ¿Una cosa como yo puede tener amigos? Je… en verdad que no sabes nada, idiota… **

—**¡Ey! ¡Eso me hirió! ¡Por supuesto que somos amigos! Estés vivo o muerto… eso no quita el que lo seamos… te protegeré Iggy, a partir de hoy… yo seré tu héroe…**

—**Idiota… yo no necesito un héroe… menos uno como tú… **

—**¡No te puedes escapar de mi tan fácilmente, Iggy!**

—**Al parecer no… eso será un problema.**

—**¡Malvado! ¿Así le hablas a tú héroe?**

—**Si tú eres un héroe, ya veo que tan bajo cayó el mundo…**

—**¡Malooooo! ¡Iggy, cruel! ToT**

—**Jejeje, volvamos adentro Idiot…**

Se limpió el resto de lágrimas y por primera vez le regalo una sonrisa. Alfred se sonrojó levemente pero se la devolvió, y juntos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el aula.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que sucedía adentro… y sus cuerpos palidecieron ante la situación.

—**¡MATTHEW!**

—"**Juguemos a Rodear, Juguemos a Rodear… ¿Quién es el que está detrás de ti?"…**

**Continuará…**

_Glosario Inglés: _

**You win, I`II tell you ****everything I know... **Esta bien, te diré todo lo que sé…

**If, it is exactly what you think**Sí, es exactamente lo que estás pensando.

_Glosario Francés: _

**¡Cher Bonjour! = **¡Hola queridos!

**Mon petit = **Mi pequeño

**Mon ange = **Mi ángel

**N/L:**

¡Hola! ^^ Aquí, Luni reportándose jeje ¿Les gustó? ¿Confuso? Deberían estarlo xD

En este cap, se resuelve por así decirlo, la mitad de la historia, pero no todo. Le metí varias cosas… y otras las guardé y las dejé como conclusiones que los personajes descubrieron. Me gustaría saber, que conclusiones sacaron ustedes.

También hubo un poco más USAxUK… y un final inesperado ¿ne? ¿O alguien se imaginó la parte final? xD

Les dejo un concurso: Para la persona que pueda adivinar que es lo que oculta Arthur, le dejaré que elija una pareja, cualquiera (Que no involucre a la pareja protagónica) y esta aparecerá en el fic. Además, tendrá un pequeño drabble dedicado.

Para la que adivine el porqué Iggy tiene esos vendajes, la razón de ellos… aparecerá en el fic, y también haré un drabble de su pareja favorita (Cualquiera menos FranciaxInglaterra -.-)

Una noticia que debo dar… se suponía que tenía que bajar antes que este capítulo el de "Simplemente Necesidad", gomen por no hacerlo, el lemon se me complica y tengo la cabeza saturada pues debo hacer dos song fics como reto literario de San Valentín…y recién llevo la mitad de uno terminado y el otro ni comenzado. Así que hasta después del 14 podré actualizar. De verdad lo lamento.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!

**PD: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico… no he dormido nada en toda la noche y son las 9:58 de la mañana, eso significa que llevo veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Así que culpen a eso xD**


	5. Estamos Juntos en Esto

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**Kagome, Kagome**

**Capítulo 4: Estamos Juntos en Esto**

**-o-o-o-**

_-¡NO LO HAGAN! ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡NO ME DEJEN IR! ¡POR FAVOR!_

_-Jajaja… perdiste._

_-¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡No quiero morir! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!_

_-Jajajaja, aquí todos lo estamos… ¡Ahora es tu turno! ¡Y podrás jugar con nosotros eternamente! _

_-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Auxilio, hermano!_

_-No puedes escapar, jeje… acompáñanos, estarás con nosotros._

_-¡Hermano, no! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO DESEO MORIR!_

_-Jajajaja, es inútil… no puedes huir aunque lo desees… estás atrapado._

"_**Porque de este juego de la ronda… nadie puede escapar"**_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Suspiró una vez más mientras volvía a mojar el pañuelo en el agua fría que se encontraba en un pequeño plato circular. Lo colocó en su frente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente. El menor tenía el pulso acelerado y síntomas de una gripe, pero no lo era. Solo eran efectos secundarios del juego.

Casi se le salió el alma del cuerpo al ver como el rubio ojivioleta estaba adentro del círculo. Podía recordar claramente el momento…

—**¡Matthew! **

Alfred corrió hacia su hermano para sacarlo del centro, pero Arthur previniendo eso lo agarró rápidamente del brazo, impidiendo que pudiera avanzar.

—**¡Suéltame, Arthur! ¡No vez que esas cosas están a punto de sacrificar a Matty!**

—**¡Ya lo sé, Alfred! ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada!** — exclamó usando su otra mano. El menor era muy fuerte, pero él no era precisamente alguien común, así que podía con ello.

—**¡¿Cómo que nada? ¡No dejaré que maten a mi hermano!** — gritó zamarreándose. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza el oji-verde? Intentó apartarlo empujándolo con su cuerpo, sin contar que por lo impulsivo de la acción y por la manera en la que se atajaban, terminaría haciendo todo lo contrario. Y sucedió, Arthur lo soltó en el momento justo en que Alfred se iba para adelante, logrando que se cayera encima del mayor.

—**¡Auch! ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué crees que lograrás yendo ahí?** — reclamó el inglés sin poder moverse. El cuerpo del más alto lo tenía totalmente aprisionado en una posición de lo más incomoda. Sin embargo, era su oportunidad de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—**¡Es mi hermano, Iggy! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!** — rebatió intentando pararse. Pero el británico volvió a usar sus reflejos y lo atajó nuevamente, usando sus piernas para impedirle el movimiento también.

—**Si tú vas, tendrás que jugar. Y eso no lo permitiré**— manifestó mirándolo penetrantemente. Alfred se quedó observándolo. Los pozos verdes tenían una gran determinación, y en el fondo, la preocupación se vislumbraba.

—**¿Y entonces? ¿Qué sucederá con Matty? **

—**Él estará bien. Es su iniciación, Alfred… y no es tonto, lo logrará**— respondió, y se convenció a sí mismo de ello. El canadiense lo lograría.

—**Pero…**

—**Confía en mí, debemos esperar. Y si las cosas resultan mal, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no le toquen ningún pelo ¿Vale?** — expresó suavizando la mirada para hacerle notar que no mentía. Se quedaron mirándose, hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, hasta que Arthur se dio cuenta que aún seguían en el suelo, por lo que sonrojándose un poco decidió hablar—** emm… ¿Puedes levantarte?**

—**¿Ah?** — inquirió el americano viendo que el británico ya había dejado de sostenerlo. Se levantó apresuradamente dándole la mano al otro para que también se levantara. Y observaron.

Mathew tenía los ojos vendados, acuclillado en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba copiosamente sin poder evitarlo. Estaba completamente aterrado.

Los otros giraban a su alrededor una y otra vez, cantando una canción que no lo calmaba ni un poco. ¿Cómo se había metido en eso? ¿Cómo fue que permitió que lo llevaran allí sabiendo lo que le deparaba?

Esos ojos… esos ojos azules fueron la causa… cuando lo observaron… cuando se posaron sobre los suyos… simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Y ahora, esa sería su condena.

….

De repente, a sus oídos llegó el eco de una frase: "_¿Quién está detrás de ti?" _Y entonces la ronda se detuvo. Todo a su alrededor se paralizó, como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido.

En frente suyo, los mismos ojos que le hicieron entrar en ese peligroso juego, se hallaban observándolo con una sonrisa dulce. Reflejaban un cariño incondicional incomprensible para él. Se fue acercando lentamente a su persona y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó una de sus manos y con ella le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el gesto, mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a agitarse, a latir cada vez más rápido. Sumergido en las sensaciones no pudo prevenir el movimiento del otro, quien ya estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, solo fue capaz de percibir el aroma a rosas y algo suave, levemente húmedo, rozando sus labios por unos segundos.

Al abrir sus parpados, su acompañante ya se encontraba apartado de él, y lo miraba con una profunda tristeza y un toque de… ¿rencor? ¿Rencor por qué?

Solo vio como esos labios se abrían pronunciando una palabra sin sonido, una palabra que se clavó dentro de su alma

_Pardonnâmes*… _

Y lo llamó. Gritó su nombre teniendo la necesidad de hacerlo, de que lo escuche. Para que sepa que no lo dejaría, que lo salvaría… tal y como él…

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

….

—**¿Aun no despierta?** — cuestionó el americano entrando en la habitación, trayendo consigo dos mantas y una bandeja con diferentes alimentos.

—**No, y seguirá así hasta mañana. ¿Sabes? Lo que pasó fue sorprendente, nunca vi a nadie poder descifrar quien era el que estaba detrás, y él lo dijo con tanta seguridad… ¡Como si supiera que era imposible equivocarse!** — exclamó aun asombrado. Quería saber, tenía que haber una razón para ello, el menor simplemente había gritado el nombre y luego se desplomó. Todos los otros también estaban sorprendidos… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—**Jajaja, ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Matthew es el hermano del **_**Hero**_**! ¡Es tan valiente como su **_**Bro**_**!** — afirmó con una gran sonrisa. En verdad estaba contento. Por un momento, creyó perder a su hermano, pero no fue así, aun se encontraba junto a él, y junto a Arthur.

—**Pues el Hero debería entonces dejar de balancear las cosas antes que todo se le caiga encima, y él lo limpiará, no su compañero**— objetó el inglés burlón. Otra cosa que había notado, era su propia actitud. Siempre se había creído un monstruo, un ser anormal, pero cuando a su lado estaba el menor, cuando discutían e incluso cuando le contó la historia _prohibida_… se sintió tan… _humano_, en esos momentos, se sentía como un adolescente normal, con un amigo estúpido pero divertido, alguien que le hacia reír, que lo hacía feliz…

Y _eso_ fue lo que nunca creyó tener en su vida. Para él siempre había sido una _utopía_* la felicidad, y ahora, parecía más realidad que ideal. Mucho más cercano.

Más **temeroso**.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sin duda era una habitación blanca. Las paredes acolchonadas, los almohadones, la jaula y las cortinas… todo era de ese odioso color.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en esa blancura. Podría ser días, meses, años, décadas, siglos incluso, y jamás sabría en verdad cuanto exactamente.

Completamente solo las veinticuatro horas del día, el tiempo era algo sin importancia. El único que lo visitaba era ese extraño doctor de sonrisa estúpida, ¿Cómo alguien podía sonreír así? ¡Debía considerarse pecado!

¿Pecado? No… eso no era pecado, era muy poca cosa para considerarse así. En esa habitación había una sola cosa que se consideraba un pecado…

Y esa _cosa_, era _él_.

Si tan solo pudiera salir… deseaba tanto ver aunque sea el pasillo. Mentira, lo que en verdad quería ver se resumía a una palabra, un nombre: su hermano. No sabía si seguía vivo o si ya había muerto… o si se había convertido en una de esas raras cosas que le daban tanto miedo. Estaba en cero.

Una oportunidad, una pequeña esperanza de salir a averiguarlo…

Pero no. Él no lo permitiría. ¿O sí? Le trataba tan bien, como si fuera su objeto más valioso, y precisamente por eso dudaba: ¿Qué era para el doctor? ¿Un objeto? ¿Un experimento como los miles que había en ese lugar? ¿O quizá, solo quizá… una persona importante?

Debía intentarlo. Por su persona, por su hermano. Y por la maldición que llevaba encima, que lo condenaba para siempre…

Saldría de ahí costara lo que costara.

_Fratello…_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¿No te parece que este lugar tiene algo raro?** — preguntó una joven parándose para poder admirar mejor el gran castillo que se alzaba en lo alto de la colina— **está alejado de la ciudad, nadie nunca sale y no se ven ni animales cruzando el bosque, ¿Qué hace un hogar justamente allí?**

—**No tiene por qué importarte Lucy**— inquirió su acompañante halándole del brazo para seguir su camino — **nosotros vivimos en el pueblo, el bosque está prohibido.**

—**Pero… ¿No te da curiosidad, Vash? ¡Podríamos averiguar la verdadera historia!** — exclamó emocionada. Desde chiquita le habían fascinado los cuentos y leyendas que se contaban por la zona, ese en especial era su favorito.

—**¡Quita esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza ahora mismo!** — gritó agarrándole de los hombros— **¡Ni se te ocurra asomarte! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Promételo!**

—**De… de acu-acuerdo… **— murmuró sorprendida y un poco asustada. Él nunca le había gritado, tenía mal carácter pero jamás levantó la voz contra ella. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba tan atemorizado de que entrara? — **lo prometo Vash… ahora suéltame, me estas lastimando…**

—**Lo lamento...** — inquirió soltándola— **me dejé llevar. Mejor vámonos, se hace tarde y los otros nos están esperando…**

Lucy asintió emprendiendo camino nuevamente. Sin embargo, en su mente, la duda aun persistía: ¿Qué había en ese lugar? ¿Por qué todos tenían miedo? Y lo más raro, ¿Qué sabia Vash?

Había una idea, fuerte y clara en su cabeza, pero ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades?

—**Sería posible que Lily… **

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Si era o no lo que pensaba, solo había una forma de descubrirlo. No quería preocupar a su amigo, la única persona que en verdad quería. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que debía romper su promesa.

Que tenía que llegar hasta ese castillo y encontrar la verdad.

_Su_ verdad.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Miraba el techo atentamente tratando de despejar su mente. Era raro pensarlo, porque antes lo último que hacía era pensar; le gustaba más hacer las cosas y luego analizar lo hecho, aunque eso le traía muchos problemas a veces.

Giró su cabeza hasta dar con la cama de al lado, en donde Arthur estaba acostado y dormido, nada extraño, eran las tres de la mañana y él también debería estar durmiendo. Solo que no podía.

Hace tan solo unas horas su hermano se había salvado de morir, y ahora en una cama de la enfermería, descansaba de las secuelas que le produjo. Le había dicho al inglés que mejor lo dejaban con ellos, pero este le aseguró que la enfermería era el lugar más seguro luego de su habitación. Cuando le preguntó el porqué, simplemente dijo que confiara en él.

El americano confiaba en el mayor, por lo menos desde esa noche si lo hacía. Pero al parecer, Arthur seguía sin confiar en él. ¿Por qué quería la confianza de una persona que hace tan solo unos días juraba detestar?

Justamente por eso, porque "creía" detestar. Ahora que entendía como eran las cosas en ese lugar, sabía que el británico había hecho todo eso solo para protegerlo, a él y a Matty.

Lo que seguía sin comprender era el porqué: ¿lo había intentado con otros antes? ¿Quería vengarse de las personas de ahí? ¿O tenía una razón más personal?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que descubrir que escondía. Era algo que se lo había propuesto. Arthur tenía algo… algo que le llamaba profundamente la atención. Era cínico, frio, sarcástico, malhumorado… pero, en otras ocasiones era amable, tierno, y hasta… dulce.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente mareándose un poco en el proceso. ¡Tonterías! ¡La última palabra que usaría para describir a Arthur era "dulce"! ¿Dulce él? ¡Por favor! ¿En que estaba pensando? Ya, no estaba pensando, era eso.

Aun así, sea como sea el británico, le llamaba de una forma poderosa. No podía explicar su sentir, pero era grande, muy grande esa avalancha de emociones en su presencia.

—**¿Qué escondes, Iggy? **

Sí, todo se resumía a un misterio. Un misterio de nombre Arthur y apellido Kirkland. Un misterio que debía descubrir.

¡Tarea de _Hero_!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se encontraba todo oscuro? ¿Y Alfred?

No lograba ver ni sus manos, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no era de noche. No, no lo era. Entonces, ¿Por qué no veía nada?

Sentía su cuerpo frio. Congelado. No podía moverse. No podía hablar. ¿Qué pasaba? Comenzó a invadirle el pánico; lenta, lentamente notaba como empezaba a hiperventilar y a temblar. El miedo lo embargaba cada vez más, y no podía evitar sumergirse dentro suyo.

Al intentar usar alguna parte de su cuerpo fue capaz de percibir como sus dedos se contraían, y luego empezaban a moverse. Poco a poco, paso a poco, pudo estirar el brazo para ver que había en frente de él.

Ahí lo notó.

Una estructura sólida y fuerte. No se hallaba a más de cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, si calculaba bien. Su mano fue deslizándose tratando de conseguir alguna parte hueca, una abertura, pero nada; pronto se dio cuenta que esa especie de pared lo rodeaba completamente. Lo encerraba, lo mantenía prisionero.

Explotó.

Fue como si hubiera recuperado la energía. Golpeaba y pataleaba tratando de romper lo que sea que lo rodeaba. Una y otra vez, sin parar, sin detenerse. Pero nada ocurría, no surtía efecto.

Se arrodillo en el suelo frustrado y cansado. No podía salir. Le habían quitado su libertad.

_Nunca fuiste libre._

¿No? Pero era humano, ¡En algún momento tuvo que ser libre!

_No lo eres. _

Si lo era. Podía sentir dolor, tristeza, felicidad. ¡Eso era de humanos!

_Solo eres un experimento. Una máquina que creé._

¿Experimento? ¿A qué se refería?

_¿No te das cuenta, Arthur? ¿No vez en realidad en dónde estás?_

De qué diablos hablaba…

_De esto._

En ese momento sus ojos fueron capaces de ver la luz. Y el lugar se iluminó.

Un laboratorio.

Maquinas por todos lados.

Y él, encerrado en un tubo de cristal sólido, lleno de agua. Y no respiraba.

No era humano.

Jamás lo había sido.

…

Soltó un jadeo al sentarse abruptamente en la cama. Con una de sus manos palpó su pecho que subía y bajaba a toda prisa.

Una pesadilla. Solo fue eso.

Tocó su frente suspirando con alivio ante la realización del hecho. No estaba en un laboratorio, sino en su habitación. No se encontraba junto a un hombre desconocido, a su lado estaba Alfred.

Alfred.

Giró su cabeza hacia la cama del americano. Allí estaba, durmiendo. Una sonrisa minúscula apareció en su rostro al ver como de su boca salía un pequeño rastro de saliva. Era un idiota, pero un idiota lindo.

Parpadeó extrañado ante ese pensamiento. De todo lo que se le hubiera ocurrido para describir a su raro acompañante, lindo era lo último que diría, ¿Por qué lo dijo entonces? ¿Por qué creía que Alfred era lindo?

Lo observó detenidamente, teniendo que admitir que de hecho, le parecía más que solo _lindo_.

Alfred era ruidoso, molesto, idiota, cabezota y mucho más. Sin embargo, también era protector con quienes quería, cariñoso y ahora también lindo.

Momento.

—**God…**—sus irises esmeraldas se abrieron con incredulidad ante la conclusión a la que estaba llegando. Imposible. Simplemente no podía ser verdad—**no puede ser… no debe ser… pero, eso explicaría muchas cosas… **

Saltó y se dirigió hasta el ojiazul. Se sentó en un costado de la cama de este y acarició sus cabellos. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, una extraña sensación le recorría el estómago y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verlo tan de cerca.

—**No… no puede ocurrirme esto, no ahora… no a mí, no por un humano… **

Pero todo concordaba, todo encajaba. No podía equivocarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Alfred para causarle algo que, técnicamente, ni siquiera existía?

—**No puedo creerlo… pero es verdad, es la pura verdad…**

Una lagrima, solitaria, bajó de sus ojos hasta caer en la cara del menor. Sus pies se movieron solos llevándolo lejos del cuarto, lejos de ese sentir que estaba comprendiendo, lejos de él. Corrió por los pasillos, queriendo escapar, huir de todo. Por lo menos, unos momentos. Necesitaba pensar.

—**Al… creo que… creo que…**

"_Creo que empiezo a amarte"_

**/Continuará…**

Notas de Luni:

Pasó el tiempo ¿Eh? Este cap no fue muy terrorífico, creo que estoy conteniendo mucho. Pero no se preocupen, cuando menos se lo esperen llega lo peor. Arthur por fin está haciendo funcionar sus engranajes cerebrales, y a Alfred le falta poco. Matty se salvó, por ahora. Entran nuevos personajes, importantes. Y la trama sigue desarrollándose poco a poco. En serio, aún no saben ni la mitad de lo que les espera xD

Preguntas, dudas, opiniones, decirlas por Reviews ^^

Ahora, el concurso:

Personas que acertaron la pregunta (1)

*Faby-nan

*SakuraCristal

*Yami Li Jones

*MyobiXHitachiin

*Nizei

*Mekary

*Megu-chan (Ya entenderás mejor cómo funciona el juego)

*Aki-chann

Personas que acertaron la pregunta (2)

*Anónimo. No tiene nombre xP aunque se quién es, jeje.

Entonces, los que acertaron la uno: díganme que pareja les gustaría ver y yo veo como amoldarlos a la historia. No aseguro que terminen juntos, pero habrá escenas de ellos. Aunque sean implícitas, porque hay parejas ya establecidas por mi cabeza xD y por supuesto, díganme de que pareja quieren su drabble, ya saben, mientras no sea FrUk (Y ahora agrego: tampoco UkUsa –no me agrada Iggy seme) puedo hacerlo.

Y para la dos, háblame por mensaje privado y vemos bien lo tuyo ¿sí? Hace rato no hablamos por msn.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos, cuídense.

¡Bye!

¡Terminé todos los regalos! ¡Wiiii!


	6. El Dolor de una Alma Sentenciada

**Title:** Juguemos a Rodear

**Notes:** Creo que puedo considerar este capítulo mi favorito hasta ahora xD Por fin estamos entrando a lo verdaderamente oscuro. A partir de aquí, comenzarán a entrelazarse las historias y los personajes. Necesitaba colocarlos de a poco y que vayan viendo sus situaciones, así que esto va para ser un fic largo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

**Juguemos a Rodear**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Capítulo 5: El dolor de un Alma Sentenciada**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-¿Crees que esto está bien?_

_-No estoy seguro… nunca antes hicimos algo así, pero nada más a surtido efecto, es lo único que nos queda…_

_-Si funciona, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Lo dejaremos con todos los demás inhumanos?_

_-Eso sería peligroso… además, él… él sigue vivo…_

_-De acuerdo, entonces acabemos con esto._

_-Sí, tienes razón._

_-Esperen… ¿Qué… qué me harán? ¿Qué… qué es esa cosa…? No… no lo hagan… no me coloquen eso… no… no… ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se deslizaba por los pasillos de forma lenta y pausada. Un paso, y otro, y otro… sin la menor prisa o apuro, como teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo. Se detenía, tomaba una bocanada de aire y volvía a andar de aquella manera. No podía hacerlo de otra forma, el solo hecho de pensarlo ya podía causarle dolor. Y estaba harto del dolor.

Suspiró llevándose una mano a su rubio cabello para quitarse unos cuentos mechones del rostro. Aún no entendía que lo había llevado a moverse de la cama, sabiendo que ese era el único lugar donde el dolor desaparecía aunque sea un instante, pero se hallaba demasiado frustrado y harto como para quedarse acostado sin hacer nada, al igual que todos los días anteriores. Un momento más en ese cuarto y juraba que iba a terminar padeciendo claustrofobia permanente. Quizá esa fue la principal razón por la que decidió salir. No le convenía hastiarse de aquel lugar, teniendo en cuenta que ahí vivía, ahí comía… allí había estado confinado los últimos diez años… y seguiría estándolo hasta el día de su muerte.

Lo raro, por no decir sumamente extraño, es que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, o mejor dicho: de su falta de presencia. Ignoraba si lo estaban buscando o no, tal vez dieron por sentado que caminaría solo unos cuantos metros fuera de la habitación y que no aguantaría mucho y se volvería tarde o temprano.

Idiotas. Todos ellos. Evidentemente no lo conocían. Después de todo ellos mismos lo llamaban "hielo", podía soportar el caminar aunque sintiera que cada paso lo desgarraba por dentro. Había aprendido a convivir con ello, había aprendido a acostumbrarse al dolor.

Jamás podrían ganarle. Después de todo era su invento, _ellos_ lo crearon. ¿Qué era el dolor? Solo una cápsula, algo que volvía a las personas débiles, pero para él, confinado a sufrirlo cada segundo de su existencia… era la nada. Solo era un vacío que notaba pero que no se transmitía a su cuerpo. Y por eso lo hacía. Por eso infligía las normas, para probar que seguía teniendo _algo_ humano… que aún no lo habían vencido.

Que todavía era capaz de sobrevivir.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"… _Después de disolverme entre el cielo y el mar, yo te estaré observando…"_

La Sirenita.

Hermosa. Talentosa. Amada. Incomprendida. La joven sirena maravillada por los seres humanos, que atreviéndose a desafiar a su padre se dispone a ir a aquel lugar que tanta felicidad le produce. Ahí lo conoce, al príncipe. Es él quien marca su final, ¿O fue ella misma? Lo cierto es que puede pensar millones de razones para que las circunstancias hayan progresado hasta terminar así. Pero lo cierto es que le gusta más lo original.

El pensar que fue su ingenuidad e idolatría hacia los humanos lo que la llevó a su final. Enamorarse a primera vista, querer que sus sueños se cumplan, aguantarse todo el sufrimiento… todo por ese príncipe que nunca la llegó a amar…

El maldito en el cuanto era el príncipe, no la sirenita. Ella solo fue la víctima. La que pagó por todo.

¿O no?

La Sirenita siempre fue su relato favorito. Contenía todo lo que le gustaba: el océano, criaturas mitológicas, sueños y esperanzas, un anhelo, una aventura, una misión, un amor, una tragedia. Sin embargo, el final siempre lo dejaba vacío, hueco.

Eso tampoco significa que esté de acuerdo con la versión Disney. Odia la versión Disney. Una vez su padre le regaló la película en un DVD por su cumpleaños. Lo rompió. Lo tiró a la chimenea y esperó a que se quemara parte por parte y sacó las cenizas solo para colocarlas en un frasco, el frasco tenía colocado en la tapa un papel que decía "Basura", luego llevó el frasco al contenedor de basura y esperó hasta que se lo llevaran. E incluso fue al lugar a dónde llegaba toda la basura y pidió observar cómo se rompía el frasco junto con otras miles de cosas hasta quedar unida como una masa metálica y sin rastros de lo que fue en el principio.

Como decía, odiaba la versión Disney y su final feliz.

Pero a la Sirenita nunca la odió. Ni siquiera a la de Disney. En realidad, durante un buen tiempo en su infancia estuvo enamorado de ella. Quería salir, agarrar un barco y buscarla por cada rincón del océano hasta encontrarla y prometerle que él sería su príncipe, que la haría feliz, que no la dejaría por otra.

Claro que nunca se lo permitieron, y ahora, ya mayor, comprendía que sería imposible. Que la Sirenita ya debía estar muerta.

Pero la idea de que otras sirenas puedan pasar por lo mismo no se le iba de la cabeza. Él creía en ellas. Solía salir cada tarde en su pequeña lancha con el propósito de encontrar una, de hablarle, de saber cómo viven, lo que hacen, si es verdad que tienen el poder de hipnotizar a los hombres con su canto hasta convencerlos de matarse por ellas.

A él no le importaría morir por ellas. Haría cualquier cosa por aunque sea ver a una, o un tritón, sin importar si al rato moría por ello.

Era por ese deseo por lo que la gente lo llamaba lunático. Lo trataban como si fuera anormal, la mayoría le tenía miedo, el resto no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Tampoco le importaba. Él solo quería el trato de las sirenas o tritones. Hasta compró una casa en la playa solo para conseguirlo.

Ahora ni siquiera sus padres venían a visitarlo. Siempre estaba solo. Solo con sus cañas de pescar, redes, hachas y peceras. Muchas y grandes peceras sin ningún pez adentro. No comía pescado, por cierto, nada que viniera del agua sería tocado por sus manos de aquella forma, no, él cazaba en el bosque que se encontraba a unos dos kilómetros de allí, conejos, ciervos, osos, lo que se cruzara por su camino era destrozado y usado para su subsistencia. Podía ser considerado un salvaje, un bárbaro, vivir solo de la caza y la recolección de frutos te convertía en uno, bueno, eso y ser un nómade, pero los nómades viven en grupos y se trasladan de un lugar a otro cuando se les acaba sus suministros, él tenía comida en ese bosque para varias generaciones después de él, y no planeaba irse a otro lado, le gustaba como estaba.

¿Todo esto lo hacía un monstruo? ¿Un loco? ¿Lo convertía en alguien igual a la Sirenita? Quizá esa fue su intención desde siempre. O quizá no. Si él fuera como la Sirenita tendría que enamorarse de un mitad pez y que este o esta no lo ame, y convertirse en espuma de mar por no animarse a matarlo.

Él aún no había visto a ninguno. Y tampoco se había enamorado. Así que no era igual a la Sirenita.

Tal vez si fuera como ella sería más feliz.

"_Aunque esté a punto de convertirme en espuma, yo te amaré… Después de disolverme entre el cielo y el mar, yo te estaré esperando…"_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

La luna estaba llena esa noche. ¿Era una ironía acaso? ¿Un recordatorio de lo que no podía escapar? Él debía sentirse muy solo en ese momento ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba soportar el dolor, el desgarro de la sangre, el perder la consciencia, el comenzar a tener sed de sangre y carne? ¿Era capaz de percibirlo? ¿O todo se borraba a penas la transformación terminaba?

No sabía ni por qué hacía esas preguntas, conocía la respuesta de por lo menos la mitad de ellas. Porque las resolvió, investigó, practicó, experimentó, observó, analizó y concluyó cada una de ellas. Lo había usado casi tantas veces que le parecía hasta normal el resentimiento que le tenía. Se creía libre. Se creía con el derecho de cualquier otro humano.

Ahí se equivocaba. _Ninguna de las personas allí adentro era humana_. Ni siquiera los "humanos" verdaderos: científicos, doctores, empleados, ni siquiera él. _Todos_ dejaban su humanidad una vez ingresaban por la puerta principal, ya sea siendo _experimento_ o_científico_. Aunque no negaba que de todas las criaturas allí encerradas las que más le daban terror eran esos niños. A él nunca se le permitió conocer la verdad detrás de ello, solo sabía una cosa, estaban _muertos_. Hace _décadas_. ¿La razón? No tenía idea, sospechaba que algo tenía que ver ese escalofriante juego que jugaban todo el maldito día, pero no podía asegurarlo, a ningún médico se le permitía llegar hasta ese piso. Era prohibido. Los únicos autorizados a parte de Elizabeta y el director eran los niños que venían atraídos hacia el lugar, niños que se convertían en más víctimas. No era su trabajo saber más allá de eso. Él se encargaba de otro tipo de monstruos. O más bien, de _uno_ solo.

El más fascinante, atrayente y hermoso monstruo que alguna vez sus ojos hayan vislumbrado. No, ni siquiera podía llamársele monstruo, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces al mes lo era? Solo tres días. El resto era tan humano como el lugar te lo permitía. Un humano salvaje, indomable, furioso, _parece un animal_, mitad animal podría decirse, eso no lo hacía un monstruo.

Algo tan bello y roto no podía ser un monstruo. Aún si gritaba, aún si destrozaba, aún si desgarraba y se transformaba. No era ningún monstruo.

Y siempre se lo recordaba. Claramente, no debería decírselo, _debería_ creerse un monstruo, para no escapar, para quedarse allí y ser analizado hasta encontrar la razón. La razón de porqué era así. Para eso estaba allí ¿no? Para eso estaban todos allí. Para darle una explicación a lo inexplicable.

Pero él no podía mentirle. Desde el principio no pudo. Era solo posar sus ojos verdes en su pequeño y frágil –solo en su mente- cuerpo para tener la necesidad de retener su parte humana el mayor tiempo posible. Lo intentó con varias tácticas.

Hablándole.

Tocándole.

Explicándosele.

Pero no le creía. Solo se reía amargamente y le llamaba estúpido, bastardo, crédulo, idiota. Nunca le dijo nada amable, ni siquiera sabiendo quien era, ni siquiera sabiendo que hasta cierto punto lo protegía del resto, ni siquiera conociéndole.

Nunca se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre. Y siempre se lo repetía. Siempre intentaba que lo dijera.

"_**Mi nombre es Antonio, Lovino".**_

Odiaba que pronunciara su nombre. Le gruñía. Le gritaba. Una vez casi le muerde. Pero seguía diciéndole. Era una prueba, la señal de que _si_ era humano, de que _no_ era un monstruo.

Sin embargo, jamás logró convencerlo. Si tan solo pudiera…

Imposible. Utópico. Lovino jamás aceptaría ser un humano. Se creía un monstruo, quería comportarse como un monstruo. Para vengarlo. Para destrozar a cada uno de los que lo apartaron de su hermano. Él no sabe lo que hicieron con él, pero está seguro que igualmente Lovino lo coloca en la misma bolsa que el resto.

Y no puede, no puede borrarle eso de la cabeza.

Ni siquiera teniendo conocimiento de lo mucho, mucho que lo amaba.

En la mente de Lovino es un monstruo, una bestia en busca de venganza. Y él solo un estúpido humano. Un estúpido humano que es la razón por la cual no puede salir de allí.

Para Lovino, Antonio es solo otro monstruo. Uno peor que sí mismo. Y por eso, justamente por eso no concibe que pueda amarlo.

Pero lo ama, ama a Lovino tanto, tanto… que sería capaz de dejarle la puerta abierta para que salga, para que escape y desaparezca a todos los otros hasta encontrar a su hermano.

Lo haría justo como en ese momento.

No importa si por él camino también lo desaparece a él.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alfred abrió los ojos un tanto desconcertado. Le costó ubicarse y recordar exactamente dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Al parecer había logrado dormirse y se había metido en un sueño muy profundo. Pero ya estaba despierto, ya recordaba todo y tenía unas ganas urgentes de correr y ver si su hermano estaba realmente bien. Quería asegurarse con sus propios ojos que nada malo le había pasado nuevamente.

—**Ya estás despierto, era hora, levántate y vámonos, se hace tarde.**

Dio un pequeño salto en la cama ante la voz de Arthur hablándole tan de pronto. No se había dado cuenta que se encontraba a su lado. Se rió de sus palabras y procedió a hacerle caso al mayor. Se vistió, comió lo que al parecer era una horrible avena traída por el inglés y procedió a llegar otra vez a su lado para dirigirse hacia donde sea que se dirigían.

—**A propósito, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?** — cuestionó sin aguantar la incertidumbre. Arthur no se volteó a contestarle, solo suspiró, se paró y yendo hasta la puerta le respondió.

—**¿A caso lo olvidaste? Tenemos que ir a ver como se encuentra Matthew, ¿O no quieres verlo?**

Alfred se extrañó de la actitud casi fría que el mayor estaba teniendo, ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarle un segundo. Sacudió su cabeza como restándole importancia y lo siguió a través del pasillo. Claro que, no podía quedarse callado.

—**¡Claro que no lo olvidé! Pero no por eso voy a adivinar que sería el primer lugar al que me llevarías ¿no? Podrías haberme llevado al cuarto de juegos, o al patio, o a dónde sea…**

El británico se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando unos pocos pasos por delante del americano. Alfred tomó eso como un "No me importa lo que pensaste, si digo que vamos con Matthew, vamos con Matthew y ya". O como un simple, "Tú eres el idiota que piensa más allá de lo evidente". Se inclinaba por el segundo. Aún así, a los pocos segundos, Arthur volvió a hablar.

—**Si estuviera en mi poder no pasarías ni por el pasillo de aquella habitación, y el jardín está prohibido para ustedes aún, ya sabes, son "nuevos", no te dejarían ni arrimarte a él**— aunque la voz del de ojos verdes sonaba normal, el hecho de que siguiera sin mirarle o caminar lado a lado le daba una sensación rara, molesta. No le gustaba su actitud.

—**Ey, ¿Podrías esperarme? Pareciera que no quisieras estar conmigo, dude**— soltó impulsivamente. No era sólo eso lo que le molestaba, sino que más que no querer estar con él, parecía que quería alejarse de él. Eso no le agradaba a Alfred, para nada.

—**¿De dónde sacas eso? Solo estoy apurado, el que la enfermería sea segura no significa que sea a prueba de cualquier cosa. Los otros también pueden entrar ahí, ¿sabes? En especial de día**— contestó, y esta vez sí volteó para hablarle, pero aún se negaba a cruzar la mirada con él.

—**¿Entonces por qué no me miras? Entiendo todo eso pero me resulta extraño no hablar contigo mirándote a los ojos…**— y era verdad. Hasta donde recordaba, desde que llegó ahí, todas las veces que había conversado con Arthur lo había hecho mirándole directamente a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes.

"_¿Hermosos? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Tonterías…"_

Y Arthur se detuvo. Ya habían llegado a la enfermería. Pero no tocó ni abrió la puerta. Se quedó allí, quieto, dándole la espalda. Alfred quiso tocarle el hombro, que le dijera que pasaba, no le agradaba verlo así, no se comportaba como normalmente hacía, ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan fríamente? ¿Por qué actuaba como al principio de su "relación"?

—**No lo entiendo…**— murmuró bajito. ¿Entender qué? Ahora estaba realmente confundido.

—**¿Entender qué, Iggy?**

—**¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué causa esto? Es prácticamente imposible…**— seguía murmurando para así el inglés. Alfred no lo entendía, no lo entendía y se estaba hartando de no entender qué diablos le ocurría al británico. Pero entonces Arthur se volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de una gran variedad de emociones: duda, confusión, preocupación, miedo, cariño, desesperación… era tan claro que no le costaba nada distinguirlos. Esos ojos estaban completamente abiertos, expuestos, tanto que lo hacían sentir incómodo. —**No quiero esto…**

—**Arthur, ¿Qué…?**— las palabras cesaron. Todo a su alrededor se nubló en el preciso instante en que los cálidos labios de Arthur se posaron en los suyos. Suaves, húmedos, temblorosos, apenas tocando lo suficiente. Pero él se ahogaba, se asfixiaba, se llenaba de esa sensación, del aroma, de la calidez del cuerpo, del alma británica. Se estaba cayendo en los dulces labios del inglés. Deseaba más. Quería profundizar el contacto. Verdaderamente quería ahogarse y nunca cansarse de esa sensación.

Solo quería más. Tomó la cadera del mayor y la acercó con sus brazos hasta borrar la distancia que había entre ellos. Arthur enredó sus manos y sus dedos en su cabello, abriendo su boca, permitiéndole obtener lo que quería, más, mucho más, teniendo más de Arthur, conociendo su sabor, descifrando su figura, explorando lo jamás explorado.

Era delirante, maravilloso, adictivo.

Y efímero.

Arthur, el mismo que comenzó el contacto, lo cortó al separarse y obtener algo del aire que había retenido varios minutos. Sus labios ya no estaban juntos, ya no había beso, pero bien podía seguir recordando cada una de las sensaciones que señalaban lo que ocurrió, es más, un hilo de saliva aún los unía, las mejillas del inglés y sus propias mejillas también podían demostrar que esa unión existió, sus respiraciones irregulares, el labio inferior del mayor estaba un tanto hinchado, esa era otra prueba. El beso fue real, realmente se besaron. ¿Por qué…? Eso no podía responder.

—**Entremos**— soltó Arthur con la voz un tanto ronca, aparentando, volvía a no dirigirle la mirada, no podía descubrir que estaba pasando por su cabeza, no podía descubrir por qué lo besó. No podía asegurar si el inglés anhelaba también uno nuevo tanto como él. Y al parecer, se quedaría con las dudas.

La habitación seguía igual que al día anterior. Igual de blanca y ordenada, hasta el olor era el mismo.

Solo había algo que perturbaba esa imagen. O más bien, alguien.

—**Oh, veo que ustedes dos también han venido a ver a**_**Mon Amie, Matthieu**_**…**

Francis.

Y los miraba con _esa_ sonrisa. Arthur conocía esa sonrisa demasiado bien. La había vivido en carne propia.

_Gané. Llegaron tarde. Ahora es mío. No me lo puedes quitar. A él no._

Alfred no la conocía, no sabía lo que significa, pero podía interpretarla a su manera, una manera que estaba realmente cerca de la verdad.

_Lo has perdido._

No importaba la sonrisa, no importaba el significado, lo único que en verdad importaba es que significa una sola y simple cosa:_problemas_.

—**¿Qué has hecho maldito francés?** — rugió Arthur conteniéndose para no destrozarle la cara. Alfred también quería rompérsela, pero estaba mucho más preocupado en observar a su hermano.

Matthew. Estaba ahí. Al lado del francés. No tenía ninguna herida, no parecía estar enfermo como ayer, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo raro, o era quizá eso, estaban brillosos, resplandecían observando al bastardo de su lado. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, con una leve sonrisa. ¿Qué mierda ocurría?

—_**Matthieu**_**, debo irme, pero nos veremos pronto,**_**Oui**_**? Descansa y espero que te recuperes pronto,**_**au revoir**_**!**— Francis se levantó rápidamente y dedicándole una sonrisa al canadiense se marchó sin dejar de observar los penetrantes ojos de Arthur, quien le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia, de que lo pagaría. Y el francés se la devolvió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo—**Te dije que no escaparían,**_**Mon Cheri**_**…**

Matthew seguía ahí. Observando por dónde se fue Francis y Arthur, conociendo al francés como lo conocía, temió lo peor, porque esa mirada la conocía, la había visto tantas veces que juraba que incluso en plena oscuridad sería capaz de reconocerla.

Ese era el poder de Francis Bonnefoy. El hipnotizaba, te hacía desear, te enloquecía y te llenaba de un frenesí hasta que seas capaz de vender tu alma al diablo si él te lo pedía.

Matthew estaba atrapado en una ilusión. Ahora creía amar al francés. Y ya nada de lo que él hiciera podría resolverlo.

¿Cómo podría ahora ayudarlos? ¿Cómo sería capaz de salvar a Alfred ahora que su hermano, la persona que más quería, ya no quería ser salvada?

¿Cómo rescatar a un corazón que se niega a ser rescatado?

¿Y cómo borraría de su propio corazón a aquel americano con este problema encima?

Perdería la única batalla que quería ganar. Perdería ante esos malditos bastardos. Perdería a alguien que consideraba un amigo, a Matthew.

Y lo peor, que en el proceso, también perdería a Alfred.

Se perdería, también, con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

**Continued…**

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Lo logré! ¡Lo terminé! ¡Wiiiiiiiii! ¡Me siento realizada!

Debo declarar que me ha gustado bastante como hice este capítulo. En especial, porque metí a los personajes que más tenía ganas de introducir de una buena vez. Este capítulo tampoco tiene nada de terror, pero queda poco para que otra escena terrorífica aparezca. Por ahora solo sigo introduciendo, esto se desarrolla lentamente, no me gusta apresurarlo, jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado, y tengo curiosidad por saber que pensaron con cada escena. Creo que logré que cada una fuera única. ¡Y las hipótesis! ¿Alguna vez les emocioné que me encanta sacar hipótesis de todo lo que leo? Si yo fuera lectora como ustedes, en vez de la que escribe, estaría pensando que significa cada cosa, porque si hay algo que me encanta tanto como eso es hacer a la gente pensar y pensar y pensar… pensar es bueno ¿no? ¡Así que les dejaré pensando y sacando sus propias hipótesis y conclusiones! Pero también quiero que me las digan ¿eh?

Bueno, luego de publicar esto tengo que irme a dormir, son las cinco de la mañana y en… -cuenta con los dedos- tres horas y treinta minutos mi despertador sonará para levantarme e ir al centro… tengo que ir a hacerme una caja de ahorros… y al oculista… ¡Tendré marcos nuevos! Yeah! Bien, ya dejo de hablar de cosas que no les interesa xP

¡Nos vemos! Y no se preocupen, estoy escribiendo a gran velocidad para poder actualizar todo lo que debo, tengo que admitir que hay cosas que están más avanzadas que otras, como Casanova y Simplemente Necesidad, ¡Pero mi propósito es actualizar aunque sea un capítulo de todo y terminar los que les queda solo un capítulo antes de que comiencen las clases de nuevo! Pero no estoy segura que logre todo, con el tema de los finales y eso, pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y de que tendrán actualizaciones, tendrán actualizaciones.

Cuídense y les deseo un bonito día ^^ Bye, Bye!


End file.
